


Entropy

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 'Nuff said, F/F, casual Evie, gay panic Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Discover what happens when Evie ditches her usual high fashion for a more laid-back look.





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Evie and Mal were best friends. A rather odd pair together, but maybe that was why they got on so well, “opposites attract” and all that. For opposites they were; the prim, dainty princess and the rough, crass delinquent. Their friendship may have gotten off to a rocky start, but the two had long since settled into a close, comfortable equilibrium that only brought them even closer together upon coming to Auradon.   
  
They knew everything about each other, they were each other’s lights in the dark. In the unpredictability of The Isle and in the jarring transition to life in Auradon, Evie was the one thing above all that Mal trusted to be her constant, her anchor. No matter what else happened, she could always count on the prim and dainty princess, with her stylish and regal fashions, her flawless manicures, and her waves of blue spiraling effortlessly down her perfectly made-up face.  
  
So imagine how Mal’s world shattered to smithereens when she opened the door to her room and found Evie with her waves of blue messily pulled back, loose strands fallen all over, and her stylish and regal fashion traded in for tight-fitting jeans, a ripped t-shirt, and a jacket tied around her waist by the sleeves.  
  
Mal wondered for a split second if she even had the right room.  
  
“ _Evie??_ ” Mal sputtered, standing in the doorway with her grip still around the doorknob.  
  
Evie lifted her head, a smile already brightening her face as she recognized the voice.  
  
“M!” she happily greeted her.  
  
Mal was literally  _so_ incredibly focused on Evie and Evie alone that she didn’t even notice the entire room was in disarray; the beds pulled away from the walls, the dresser drawers open and their contents scattered all over, the bookshelves emptied and the books piled elsewhere. Evie had the windows open, a warm and clean breeze filling the room and rustling the curtains.  
  
So the place was a disaster area. Big deal. There were much better sights to see.  
  
“E…what, um…what are you doing?” Mal stammered.  
  
“Oh,” Evie looked around the room, taking in just how disorganized she’d made it. “Spring cleaning!”  
  
How was it  _fair_ for messy hair on Evie to look that good? Wasn’t that the whole point of messy hair? To be messy?  
  
“…Spring cleaning,” Mal repeated, finally coming in and closing the door behind her.  
  
“Yeah,” Evie casually leaned back against the wall with a grin, crossing her arms. Mal rather wished she hadn’t. “It’s kind of fun, actually. You know, we didn’t have any caretakers at my mother’s castle, but cleaning wasn’t for a ‘proper girl’ like me, so…”  
  
She laughed quietly to herself. And why was that suddenly such an amazing thing to watch?  
  
“Turns out I actually like cleaning,” Evie shrugged easily.  
  
Mal would be the first one to tell you that Evie was beautiful, pretty, stunning, cute, nothing short of mesmerizing, and all of them rolled into one. She had no shame in admitting it. She was simply stating facts. But this? The casual, almost tomboyish, spring cleaning look? This was something else entirely, something that had Mal’s eyes fixed firmly on her best friend and blinking dumbly from time to time as if she were staring straight into a bright light.  
  
“…Are you okay?” Evie asked, tilting her head with a frown.  
  
There Mal was, blinking dumbly again.  
  
“I’m fine,” she said, nodding just a little too hard.  
  
She tried desperately to tear her gaze away from Evie, to focus on any of the dozen other topsy-turvy things in the room. It didn’t work in the slightest. A couple more strands of blue fell loose from Evie’s ponytail with the tilt of her head.  
  
“…So, spring cleaning,” Mal clasped her hands together like the sound might snap her out of it. “Let me help.”  
  
“M, no,” Evie chuckled, stepping away from the wall. “I tore the dorm room apart, I’ll get it straightened up again.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Mal said.  
  
Boy, she really did not.  
  
So she came further into the room, standing over the pile of clothes on Evie’s bed and starting to fold while Evie turned around and dusted the bookshelves. Mal folded one shirt well enough, but the second one not so much as she looked over her shoulder halfway through to keep staring at Evie. The shirt came out less neatly folded and more haphazardly wadded up.  
  
“Hey E, this…” Mal cleared her throat. “This is a good look on you. I like it.”  
  
Evie glanced down at herself.  
  
“Oh, I just threw this on. I didn’t want my good things to get covered in dirt and dust.”  
  
Funny how Evie’s “I just threw this on” looked an awful lot like “ready for the runway”. Completely, totally, absolutely unfair. Mal didn’t want to think about what the flushed heat in her cheeks could possibly mean.  
  
“You like it, huh?” Evie almost seemed to tease. “Maybe I should clean more often.”  
  
“…Yeah. Maybe we should.”  
  
Evie and Mal were best friends, and Mal would be the first to tell you that her best friend was beautiful, pretty, stunning, cute, nothing short of mesmerizing, and all of them rolled into one. Their friendship may have gotten off to a rocky start on The Isle of the Lost, and if today was any indication, it seemed that between Auradon and The Isle, Evie may have been beginning to develop a penchant for turning Mal’s entire life upside down.  
  
And Mal wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
